Toys having wheel driven decorative displays are typified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,917 issued Sept. 27, 1927 to J. J. Becker. This art however is most complex, requiring various gears and linkages for transmission of the motive power from the wheels. Furthermore, such linkages cannot be optionally added as a feature to existing toys, or added to many types of toys, because the mechanisms themselves are not decorative or readily concealable and need be hidden internally out of view, or need much more room than generally available.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to improve the state of the prior art, and to correct the foregoing deficiencies.
Other objects features and advantages of the invention will be found throughout the following description, drawings and claims.